The invention is based on the problem of providing a pump as mentioned at the outset and a corresponding method for heating a pump, by way of which problems of the prior art can be avoided, in particular with regard to limescale formation on a heated pump chamber wall, with at the same time thermal coupling which is as effective as possible into the conveyed liquid.